


Oblivion

by aexis1465



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I cant think of tags rn, M/M, Model AU, Yuri is a fashion designer, and really Awkward™, tell me if you think any apply lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: The suit can't be returned because it wasn't used for it's intended purpose.“I really like that suit on you,” Yuri said. “While designing it, I was thinking of a scenario of you holding flowers. It’s a shame that they wouldn’t let me have you walk down the runway with flowers.”“What scenario?” Yuri mumbled something JJ couldn’t hear.“What was that?”





	

JJ can see Yuri smirking at him as he walks back up the runway. It was the last outfit that would be shown for that show. All of Yuri’s shows ended with JJ, it was just a perk of being the designer’s boyfriend. 

“You looked stunning out there tonight.” Yuri leans down to kiss JJ’s cheek. There was once a time when JJ was taller, but once Yuri turned 17, he grew almost six inches taller than most of the people he knew. 

“Thank to you. I love this suit.” 

“Don’t take it off,” Yuri said. “We can go get dinner tonight.” 

Yuri walks past JJ and onto the runway where he would give a small “thank you” to everyone that came and answer some questions. JJ took a moment to watch Yuri on stage. Yuri was always quick to tell the models in his shows that they own the runway, but he doesn’t see how the stage is in-fact his. The crowd cheers louder for Yuri than the models and everyone stay silent when he speaks to soak in everything he has to say. 

“Not gonna take the suit off Leroy?” Chris calls from behind him. 

“Nope.” JJ walks over to where the models have their outfits for the night hung up on individual racks. Everything is organized precisely- it’s always like that at Yuri’s shows. He keeps a strict regimen to ensure nothing goes wrong and that everyone can relax through the night. The most convenient part of Yuri’s plan is keeping the color pallette for each model consistent through the night. It means the make up only needs to be touched up through the night instead of being redone between each ensemble. 

Tonight, JJ wore dark greens and purples. The last suit he wore was a dark green, so dark he mistook it for black when he first saw it. From the right side of the suit, flowers spread through the suit, becoming more sporadic the farther they were from the center point. The suit was accented with gold rings, earrings, and watch. Of course, JJ likes all of the clothing designed for him by Yuri, but he can’t remember the last time he loved an ensemble as much as this one. 

“What’s Yuri going to say about that?” 

“He was the one who told me not to take it off, so I don’t think he’ll mind,” JJ said. He put the sweatpants and old t-shirt he wore to the venue in his bag that sat next to his rack of clothing. 

“Are you guys going somewhere fancy? Date night, perhaps?” Chris laughed. 

“I have no idea, he just said keep the suit on.” 

Yuri returned from the stage minutes later when JJ stood patiently on his phone. He scrolled through his collection of social media accounts to keep himself entertained while waiting. 

“Do you want to go out to dinner?” 

“Sure,” JJ said. 

He followed Yuri out the back door of the venue to where their car was already parked. There was a point in time when they would park in the front without any problems, but after they came out a problem came up. They were somewhere in Texas that neither of them heard of and when they left the venue, their car was vandalized. The windshield had a spiderweb crack starting in the middle of it and the paneling was scratched. Yuri was adamant that it was because they came out, but JJ said it was only a coincidence. 

Yuri sat in the driver’s seat before JJ could. In most circumstances JJ would drive because Yuri’s road rage was a bit extreme when he was driving. One time they were driving through London and Yuri was screaming through and hour long traffic jam. JJ remembers this particularly because he was meant to be sleeping in the backseat, but it was impossible with how angry Yuri was. 

After what felt like a lifetime, Yuri parked in front of the nicest restaurant in Montreal. In reality it was a four star diner right outside the city that’s been JJ’s favorite place to eat since he was a kid. It looked like a cliche diner they would see in movies: small red building with a large sign that read “Charlie’s Diner” above the door. Inside there were red bar stools paired with a silver bar and matching tables surrounding it. Different pictures of famous people eating at the diner were hung up on the walls. The only one that was signed was the one of him and the one of Yuri. JJ’s celebratory dinner after being signed to a model agency was at this diner and the owner took his picture to hang on the wall. Yuri’s picture was from their first date. JJ actually left the table so he could have his own picture on the wall. 

The pair looked out of place when they walked through the doors. The door had a bell above it that rang when they walked in, so as soon as they stepped inside everyone was staring at them. Yuri was confident, but JJ crossed his arms and stared at the floor to avoid the stares. 

“Perk up, you look good,” Yuri whispered. 

They sat at their table for less than a minute before a waitress walked up to take their order. She tried to hand them a menu, but they refused already knowing what they’d be ordering. She quickly scribbled their orders onto her notepad and then left to get their drinks. 

“I really like that suit on you,” Yuri said. “While designing it, I was thinking of a scenario of you holding flowers. It’s a shame that they wouldn’t let me have you walk down the runway with flowers.” 

“What scenario?” Yuri mumbled something JJ couldn’t hear. The waitress set their drinks in front of them and JJ thanks her quickly before she walks away. 

“What was that?” 

“Our wedding,” Yuri mumbled louder. He blushed and looked every where except at JJ. 

“Yuri Plisetsky, are you proposing?” JJ laughs. “Where’s the ring?” 

It was only a joke so he wasn’t expecting the red velvet box that was thrown at his head. He opened it and gasped at the ring. It was a silver band with six gems- one for every year they’ve known each other. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Thank you? I got it to go with what you like. It’s even quartz instead of diamond because you once mentioned how you thought diamonds were too fancy.” 

“It reminds me of the ring I bought you,” JJ said as he slipped the ring onto his ring finger. 

“What? You bought me a ring?” Yuri said in shock. 

“Yeah, like six months ago. I couldn’t ever find a time to ask you, so I’ve been hiding it in random spots around the house waiting for you to find it.” 

“Where is it now?” 

“Behind the cereal you eat everyday,” JJ said. “I figured you would definitely find it, but you are oblivious as ever.” 

“I hate you.” 

“You don’t though,” JJ laughed. 

“I know, but let me have this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send any request/headcanons/ideas you have either in the comments or to my tumblr   
> [@aexis1465](http://aexis1465.tumblr.com/)


End file.
